


Starry Panties

by Envytastic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Laundry, M/M, Panties, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envytastic/pseuds/Envytastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami always does his laundry on Sunday at the same time at the Laundromat. One day, one of the other regulars forgets a piece of clothing, a pair of panties to be exact. He finds out, that these panties hold the answer he was looking for, for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Panties

The student life was not an easy one for the young adolescent. Weekdays were always filled with piles and piles of schoolwork. Essays, projects, homework, presentation, you name it. This left him with little to no time for mundane things. Those were unfortunately shoved all to the weekend. One of those things being the laundry. Now it wasn’t like he disliked doing the laundry or something, in fact, he quite enjoyed it. The thing was, he didn’t have a social life left. He did know that he would’ve had to give up his social life to get through college though.

It was Sunday which meant Yami was going to do his laundry which had piled up over the course of the week. Since his rundown student dormitory didn’t have a laundry room, he went to the nearby Laundromat. He heard from a lot of students that they just took their dirty laundry with them to their parental house. Their mother or father would wash their clothes for them. That seemed like such a drag to him. Those people often lugged a suitcase to school with them on Monday since they didn’t have time to return to the dorm to drop off the suitcase. Just going to the Laundromat was much easier. Besides, doing the laundry was not that hard.

Checking to see he had everything with him, he threw the sack of dirty clothes over his shoulder. His roommate Jounouchi was still asleep, loud snoring sounding from his room. Usually they went to the Laundromat together. Jounouchi wasn’t the nicest person when awakened, so Yami decided to go alone this time. His roomie could just go by himself later.

He closed the door with a soft thud behind him as he stepped outside. The Laundromat wasn’t too far from his dorm fortunately. It was especially popular among the students who did their own laundry and the residents that lived in the area.

The moment he stepped inside the building, almost everyone in the room greeted him. He had learned that people were regulars here and kind of became a circle. He and Jounouchi had become part of the circle. These were the people who always did their laundry on Sunday around 12 pm. There were people who just came to do the laundry on that day, but not regularly. They wouldn’t really talk to them unless they had come to the Laundromat at noon on a Sunday for a few weeks straight.

This was the case with one person, but he hadn’t joined the circle. Jounouchi had tried talking to the young man but he was so shy that the conversation was pretty much one-sided. Others too had tried to talk to him but to no avail. They decided to leave him alone as he never tried to spark conversation on his own. Just because people came regularly didn’t necessarily mean they wanted to be part of their little group.

“Where’s the idiot?” A brunette girl asked leaning against the washing machine that contained her own batch.

“Still sleeping.” Yami answered with a laugh. The female chuckled and shook her head.

“Sounds pretty much like him.”

Yami nodded and sorted out his whites from the blacks as he made small talk with her. Her name was Anzu and she was one of the good friends he had made at the Laundromat. She became someone he could confide in whenever life got too much for him.

Putting in the right amount of powder and a dash of softener, he turned the machine on. It buzzed to life as the water started filling the drum. The bell rang, signaling a newcomer had entered and Anzu’s machine beeped, signaling the laundry was washed.

“I’ll be right back, gotta throw these into the dryer.” She said after she had pulled the wet clothing into the basket. Yami nodded and Anzu left. He wasn’t left alone for too long as the newcomer settled for the machine next to him. It was also the only one vacant. The group would often ‘hog’ the machines for their friends. They knew it was rude but they wanted to be near each other. This way they could still pay close attention to their laundry and chat while the laundry washed. Since Jounouchi wasn’t coming yet, Yami wouldn’t stop him from using it.

“Good morning.” He greeted as he gave the young man a kind smile.

“G-good morning.” The other replied shyly, starting to sort out his laundry. Yami almost felt bad for this person. He wanted to pull him out of his shell, but was too scared he would chase him away like before. There was another boy quite like this one. He was timid and innocent looking. That boy had white long hair and soft chocolate eyes. Yami had come on to him too strong, trying to make conversation that he had heard the boy now did his laundry later in the afternoon. He actually felt guilty for chasing the boy away to that hour. That was when the meanest person alive (also known as Bakura) did his laundry.

Yami would take baby steps. First greeting, then a little bit of small talk and then he would try to get to know the boy a little better. He certainly looked very nice. He had the same hair color of Yami, which consisted out of black, yellow and magenta. His features were much softer than Yami’s and those eyes. Yami was deadly jealous of his eyes. He had been told his own eyes were gorgeous, but still… he would rather have Yuugi’s eyes than his own. His name was Yuugi right?

As the laundry was sorted out, Yami couldn’t help but glance at what the boy was throwing in. The clothes could tell a lot about a person. Yami’s was mostly leather pants, ripped and dark jeans, band shirts and game shirts. Yuugi seemed to be unaware of Yami’s gaze as he threw in the clothes into the machine. When it came to underwear, Yami looked away. It was simply rude to stare at someone else’s undergarments. He did get a good view of a few bras thought. And damn those things were huge. There was one more thing he caught from the corner of his eye. It was a pair of panties. It was rimmed with soft pink lace, it was white with little pink, silver and yellow stars scattered all over. Yami deducted that those most likely belonged to his sister or his girlfriend or something.

Anzu returned to Yami’s side, leaning against his washing machine since hers was vacant now. “So as I was saying… I got back home with the butter; Jounouchi still has his head stuck. A crow had flown in and was pecking at his head. The cops were knocking at our door and the potato was still missing.” Yami told the brunette. A strangled chuckled from next to him interrupted his conversation. Looking over, he saw that Yuugi was holding in a laugh. “Amusing no?” He asked with amusement in his own voice.

Yuugi gasped, blushed and looked away. Yami chuckled lightly as he looked back to Anzu and continued his story. As Anzu’s laundry had dried, she left the Laundromat, leaving Yami alone with a few of his other friends and Yuugi. His own machine beeped to tell him the first batch was done. He threw those into the dryer and continued stuffing the machine with his whites. Yuugi’s machine beeped a little later since he had arrived a little after Yami had. Yuugi pulled the wets into a basket and continued to put his whites into the machine.

“Aren’t you going to dry those?” Yami asked, looking at the wet clothing. Yuugi shook his head.

“No, I always dry them at home.” He answered. “It’s better for the clothes.”

“True.” Yami replied. “Unfortunately I don’t have the space.” He added with a chuckle. At the questioning look he received he elaborated. “I live at the student dormitory a few streets away. Now that I think about it… I haven’t seen you around or anything… don’t you go to Domino University?”

Yuugi looked shocked that he was asked that. “N-no I’m a senior at Domino High.” Yuugi answered.

Yami hummed in thought. “I hadn’t seen you around Domino High either….”

Yuugi looked away. “I didn’t go out to the cafeteria that much.” He mumbled. It was almost as if he was angry at himself. The two made more small talk while the clothes washed. As the machine of Yami’s beeped, he realized something.

“See. You can talk to other people.” Yami said with a huge grin.

Yuugi gasped in time with his machine’s signal. He threw open the door and pulled out everything in a great hurry. Some of them were hanging over the edge of the basket he was holding. “I-I have to go!” He shouted out and pretty much ran out of the Laundromat. Yami chuckled in amusement. He was pretty sure Yuugi wouldn’t turn out like the other kid. Yuugi had talked back and he was sure that Yuugi didn’t think of him as a bad guy.

Just as he was about the move to throw this batch into the dryer, he noticed something on the floor. It was the pink and white starry panty he had seen amongst Yuugi’s laundry. The poor boy hadn’t realized he had dropped it when he ran away. Yami picked it up, feeling guilty since he felt like it was his fault. Since Yuugi had washed it, it must’ve meant that Yuugi’s sister or girlfriend still didn’t want to get rid of it. If he left it here, they'd throw it away due to hygiene reasons. He swiftly dropped it in his own basket and put it in the dryer with his own clothing. He figured he could just give it back to Yuugi next week.

Chatting a little more with his other friends, Yami was finally done with everything and home around three pm. He sighed as he flopped onto the bed in his dorm.

“Yami!” Jounouchi called, stomping into Yami’s room. Both usually had their doors unlocked.

“What?” Yami groaned, rolling over so he could see his blond friend.

“You did laundry without me?” He sounded hurt and betrayed.

“You were sleeping.” Yami growled back. “I don’t ever want an alarm clock against my forehead again.”

Jounouchi sighed and slumped. Yami was never going to let go of that would he? “Will you please do my laundry too?” He asked as sweet as he could.

“What? No way! I still have to do my groceries today.” Yami grumbled out, sitting up so he wouldn’t fall asleep.

“I’ll do them for you. I’ll even pay for them!” Jounouchi offered. Yami looked at him with suspicion. There was never someone who was more broke than Jounouchi.

“You paying for everything? I don’t believe it.” Yami huffed, getting up to start putting his clothing away. His hand hit the panty and he immediately hid it. Jounouchi would never believe he was just holding onto them for someone. He didn’t want his roommate to think he had some kind of panty fetish.

“What are you hiding?” Jounouchi asked as Yami made the swift movement.

“Nothing.” Yami said in stubborn. Jounouchi looked at him suspicious so Yami sighed. “Okay fine you can do my groceries and I will do your laundry.” He said to get Jounouchi off his back. The diversion had worked as Jounouchi grinned.

“Thanks man!” He said, forgetting the thing Yami was hiding. Jounouchi hated doing laundry. It took too long and the clothing would get dirty again anyway. So he didn’t see the point in it. With a sigh, he put away the rest of it with haste, hiding the panty under his pillow. He then gathered up Jounouchi’s laundry and made his way to the Laundromat again.

This time he wasn’t greeted by anyone at all. He quickly took a vacant one, throwing in the clothes of his friend. It wasn’t until he turned around that he noticed the hunched down figure sitting at the table. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that it was Yuugi. Yami put the rest of the laundry down on the ground and approached the boy. “Is… everything okay?” He asked with caution.

Yuugi looked up from his arms where he had hidden his face. “Not really.” He said in a raspy voice. Yami took seat next to him and placed a hand on the others shoulder in comfort. His eyes were a little bloodshot, as if he had been crying.

“What happened?” Yuugi was silent as he debated whether he should tell Yami or not. Looking into those reassuring red eyes, his resolve was made.

“I lost a piece of clothing a few hours ago before I left. I looked all over and I even asked the clerks but none of them saw anything like that. It’s very important to me too….” Yuugi finished with a sigh. Yami was a little confused. The only piece of clothing he found was the panty. It couldn’t be that important to Yuugi… could it? Maybe they belonged to his girlfriend? Why did that thought disappoint him? “I think one of them said it’s most likely thrown away too….”

“Yuugi….” Yami started. Most people looked at him weird when he immediately started to use first names. He just hated using last names. Yuugi though didn’t look confused or insulted at all and then Yami remembered. He hadn’t known Yuugi but Yuugi had most likely heard of him. He _was_ Mr. Popular in Domino High. The big violet eyes looked up to him. “Could what you lost… be a white and pink panty with stars on them?” Yami asked, uncertain if they were thinking about the same piece.

Yuugi’s mouth dropped open, the shine returning into his eyes. “Y-yes! That one!” The boy had jumped up as he said this.

“I saw that you had dropped it and took it with me… in case you wanted it back.” He said with an awkward chuckle, hoping Yuugi wouldn’t find it strange he took someone else’s underwear back home with him. Anyone else would’ve left it, most likely kicked it aside and the night cleaning crew would’ve thrown it away.

“You did!” Yuugi shouted out, forgetting he was in a public place. Noticing the stares he was getting, he shrunk back down and looked at Yami with hope.

“Yeah I did.” He chuckled with a nod. “I brought it back to my dorm. We can go now if you’d like. I live quite close.” Yuugi nodded eagerly and the two left the Laundromat. Yuugi was one step ahead of Yami, even though he didn’t know where Yami lived. So Yami also quickened his pace and they arrived. Since the front door was locked, he figured Jounouchi hadn’t returned yet, which was just dandy.

Yuugi looked around as Yami led him to his room. The space Yami lived in was tiny. It was a narrow hallway, which leads to a kitchen where barely two people fit, with two narrow hallways on either side. Yami took the left one and opened the door. Yuugi followed and waited as Yami lifted up his pillow and took out the piece he had been looking for.

“My panty!” He shouted as he dashed forward and grabbed it, hugging it to his chest. Hearing Yami’s laugh, he realized what he looked like. “This looks ridiculous… doesn’t it?” Yuugi asked and put the article of clothing in his pocket with a blush.

“I’m sorry to say that it does.” Yami chuckled and sat on his bed, patting the space next to him for Yuugi to sit. Yuugi did so, albeit with a little hesitation. He was stiff like a board.

“I wonder though Yuugi…  why are those so important to you?” He asked amused.

Yuugi blushed a bright red, fidgeting where he sat. “This is… my lucky panty.” He told. This situation couldn’t get any more embarrassing.

“Say what now?” Yami asked in disbelieve. Yuugi wore panties? Yami himself sure wasn’t one for plain black or white boxers, loving his Kuriboh boxers to no end (not that he would ever admit that) but seriously? Panties?

“I-It’s true! I’ve gotten good grades when I wore these to tests! I, funny enough, never get beat up when I wear these and made my first friends while wearing this.” He said as he patted his pocket, where the panty now resided.

“So… do you always wear panties?” Yami was just too curious not to ask. He knew he was crossing the lines with his questions but he _had_ to know. Yuugi’s face heated up immensely.

“N-no! I-I just have this one….” He answered with a huff. Yami laughed from amusement. Yuugi glared at him, which started to look more like a pout the more he looked at it.

“I-I’m sorry!” Yami said in-between his laughter. “Just… how… where did you get them?” He finally asked, taking deep breaths to regain his composure.

“My aunt got them for me as a _surprise gift_.” Yuugi muttered, the last two words said mockingly.

“The one with the huge boobs?” Yami asked, placing his hands on his chest.

Yuugi looked surprised. “You know my aunt Mai?”

“No. But the bras gave it away.” Yami answered. Yuugi looked at him with suspicion. Had Yami been peeking at his laundry?

“Anyways.” Yami quickly said to change to subject. “May I ask one more naughty question?” He asked. The naughty part made Yuugi uncomfortable but he enjoyed talking to Yami…. So he agreed, deciding to not answer if it would get too personal. “Why did you decide to wear them? I mean… how did you find out they were lucky?” Yami asked.

That was something he could answer. “Again my aunt.” Yuugi sighed. “While I was in the shower she hid away all my underwear and left this one out on the bed. In all honesty, I didn’t have a choice.” He sighed.

“Thanks for telling me Yuugi… I’m really glad I got to talk to you.” Yami said with an earnest smile. Yuugi smiled too, his face flushing a little.

“This is why I love you so much Yami… you are always so nice to everyone.” Yuugi said softly. Yami’s eyes shot open. Had he heard that correctly? His mouth hung open, unable to form any words.

“You… love me?” He finally asked. Yuugi jumped up, a gasp escaping his throat. Had he truly said what Yami just asked?! He was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t even remember! He was in the room of his year’s long crush, telling him about panties! His defense mechanism activated immediately.

“I have to go!” He screamed and tried to bolt out of the door but Yami barricaded it.

“Since… when?” He asked in a whisper

Seeing nowhere left to run, Yuugi gave up. “Since my first year of Domino high. You were in your second year.” He said in a soft voice. Yami really had to strain his ears to understand Yuugi. Yami had gotten a lot of confessions during his school time. He never remembered getting one from Yuugi, he couldn’t even remember the little guy, had they even met?

Yuugi sat back down on the bed, playing with the little bit of panty that was sticking out of his pocket. Yami didn’t seem angry at him… nor did he seem to return the feelings. Yuugi had to get this off of his chest right now. “I send you a card and some chocolates on valentine’s day. I knew you would get many… and you did.” Yuugi sighed. “I was just walking by when you opened up your shoe locker. You picked mine out and read the card. You ate my chocolate… I was so happy…. I was wearing these that day….” He sighed, a single tear rolling down his cheek, hand on the pocket. “I found out you were always coming to the Laundromat on Sundays… that’s why I came too.” He told with a shy voice.

Yami was speechless. Stunned. He couldn’t believe it. “You were Game?” He managed to ask after a silence had befallen them. Yuugi’s head snapped up. How did Yami…? Yami walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer, rummaging through the drawers for a moment. He turned back to Yuugi with  greeting cards in his hand. “Were these from you?” Yami asked in disbelieve.

Yuugi’s eyes widened at the familiar cards. Yami had saved them all those years? Four years had passed since he gave the cards to him! “You saved them?” Yuugi asked with similar disbelieve. Yami nodded, sitting next to Yuugi and opening up the cards.

“I fell in love with this person.” He confessed. “I couldn’t get them out of my mind. I looked for them for so long but no one seemed to know the writer.” Yami said with a soft sigh. He would read all cards he got and pick out one box of chocolate every valentine’s day. The box he picked out was always from this Game person. The chocolates were handmade and tasted really good. The writings on the cards always made his heart go aflutter.

Yuugi let out an awkward laugh. “I didn’t have any friends… I was pretty much air back then. No one knew me.”

“I can’t believe… I finally found you Yuugi….” Yami breathed, looking at the cards. The words were so heartfelt… the boy had poured all his emotions into these cards. He couldn’t help but fall for the writer of these cards. Yami looked at Yuugi and Yuugi looked at Yami. “You know Yuugi… I finally do believe those are lucky panties.” Yami whispered and started leaning forward. Yuugi followed him. Their lips were only inches apart.

“I’m home!”

Yami jumped up and gasped. He had forgotten Jounouchi’s laundry at the Laundromat!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on a pair I own myself. My parents were gone for three weeks and that’s when I did the laundry for the first time. My aunt helped me and when she saw those, she was like… “Really?” But I really love those xD


End file.
